


Alternative Uses for Altars

by Dragestil



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragestil/pseuds/Dragestil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parvis has been putting more and more time into his blood magic. Strife is feeling rather neglected. KirinDave? Well, he just gets bored sometimes. Throw in some rope, a blindfold, and a conveniently placed pedestal and presto! A true solution to everyone's problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative Uses for Altars

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this happened. I've never even written Yogs!smut before, let alone these three. In my defense, it was meant to be a gift. For the best vibe, you should listen to "The Taste of Blood" by Jozef Van Wissem & SQÜRL while you read.

Kirin and Strife led an entirely nude Parv to the blood altar. There was a blindfold covering his eyes, and one of his thick scarves was shoved between his delicious cock-sucking lips. A clamp was secured to each of his nipples, and the chains attached were what tugged him forward. His hands were tied behind his back as he stumbled up the familiar steps of the altar. A thin line of saliva ran from the corner of his mouth as little sounds escaped.

"You have been _incredibly_ unproductive this quarter, Parvis. My business is solutions, but problems don't just make themselves."

"Now, I might be wrong, Strife, but I think Parv's problem has to do with all this blood magic he's been doing."

"What do you think, Parvis? Has all your potty mouth magic been distracting you from your job?" Strife asked, tugging on the chain he held to reinforce his point. Parv let out a strangled whine. "Sorry. I missed that. Did you catch it, Kirin?"

"I think our friend Parv was just saying that he _really_ wants to make it up to you for neglecting his job."

The businessman and the Storm Sage exchanged a knowing glance, faces painted with dark smirks. Strife handed his "leash" to Kirin, who led the bound blood mage to the pedestal where blood sacrifices could be made. He dropped the chains, letting the weights on the ends hang like pendulums and tug at Parv's nipples. The blindfolded man let out a groan that - if it were not for his very prominent erection - might have been mistaken for outright pain. Kirin flattened his palm between Parv's shoulder blades and pushed the man down until he was bent over the basin, his chin resting on the far side. He could hear Strife's footsteps - the bastard was still wearing his formal shoes.

Strife leaned down, running his fingers through Parv's hair as he pressed his lips to the mage's ear. "Safe word?"

He tugged the scarf from between Parv's lips.

"Kitten."

"Good."

Strife straightened up to look at Kirin once more. During the moment of distraction, the Storm Sage had extricated his cock from his trousers and had begun stroking it casually. Strife smirked, rubbing his own clothed crotch up against Parvis' upturned face.

"Doesn't his ass look nice, Kirin?"

"It would be such a shame, wouldn't it, if something were to," Kirin paused, running his hand along the curve of Parv's rear, "happen to it." He pulled his hand back and with a sharp swing sent it colliding against Parv's pale flesh. The sound sent a pleased shiver through Strife. He always forgot how fantastic everything about Parvis sounded.

Kirin set up an erratic rhythm of spanks, switching between power levels and locations to thoroughly redden Parvis' fine, fine arse. Strife had, meanwhile, pulled out his own erection. He rutted lazily against the blood mage's face, never quite allowing him to actually take it into his mouth. He still wanted to hear the whimpers and gasps.

"Isn't he just the prettiest?" Kirin finally asked, satisfied that he had done enough to make sitting the next day painful.

"I don't know, Kirin. He looks rather empty to me."

The Storm Sage let out a rumbling growl that curled Parvis' toes. Kirin ran his hands along the lanky mage's sides, pressing against his ribs where he knew it would make the other squirm.

"Are you nice and loose, Parv? Have you prepared yourself for us?"

"Yes, o Horny One," Parvis said, not entirely removed from his usual levity and snark.

"Oh, oh, oh. Naughty, _naughty_ Parvis," Strife tutted in his best impersonation of his partner.

"Yeah? What're you-"

Parv was cut off as Kirin swiftly pulled the plug from his arse and thrust in himself. The dark-haired man's lascivious groan was cut off by Strife's erection pushing insistently into his mouth. The blond was not entirely unaffected though. Each of Parv's muffled sounds vibrated along the length of his dick. Combined with the steady slap of Kirin's hips against Parvis' well-thrashed rear, it was almost too much.

Kirin bent down, draping himself across Parv's back as he continued to fuck him into the pedestal. Strife reached down as well to dig his nails into Parv's side, raking them along the sensitive flesh of his ribcage.

"Look at you! What a gorgeous little cocksucker, you are," Kirin whispered into Parv's ear, feeling the man shudder beneath him and arch his back in an attempt to get friction against his neglected erection.

"Remind me, Kirin, to bring more rope next time, though. He seems so keen to move that we ought to make it an impossibility."

Kirin grinned at Strife; trust the businessman to still use full sentences when buried balls deep in Parvis' throat. They pounded away at their precious blood mage, cherishing the way he squeezed around them so perfectly. Strife felt every desperate moan and unspoken plea. It had been far, _far_ too long since they had done this. The pleasure was getting to both the light haired men’s heads, though, and their hips snapped forward with far more urgency. Parv’s bound hands tugged at Kirin’s chest hair as it rubbed against them in his frenetic rutting until Kirin stood back up.

Strife came first - his hot cum pouring straight down Parv’s eager throat. He let out a prolonged sigh, composed even in his ecstasy. He let Parvis clean his softening dick as he watched Kirin’s face shift. The Storm Sage’s eyes closed and his lips parted ever so slightly. His hips stuttered in their feverish pursuit of Parv’s arse. Strife could pinpoint the moment of Kirin’s orgasm almost to the second. It washed over him like a tidal wave until he finally pulled back, his cock slipping from Parvis. He still had enough of his mind to push the plug back into their beloved pet though.

“Can't waste a drop of that. It’s super powerful in magic."

Parv would have laughed if he didn't feel so full, yet so needy. A solitary whine escaped his lips, and Kirin casually flipped the blood mage onto his back as if he weighed nothing. He was careful though. His positioning kept Parvis’ restrained arms in the basin where they would not be jammed into his spine as much.

“Have you earned it, Parvis?” Strife said, circling around the pedestal as he tucked himself back into his trousers. He stopped next to Kirin and leaned lightly against the mountain of a man, enjoying the feel of a strong arm wrapping around his waist.

“I have, Strife. I've been good. Haven't I, Kirin? Wasn't I good?”

Parv’s body trembled where it lay as his hips twitched upward subconsciously. Strife wrapped calloused fingers around the base of Parvis’ erection, squeezing lightly. Kirin added his own hand, dwarfing the businessman’s. They moved in tandem as they twisted their wrists and stroked upward. Parvis was unravelling with every second, and Kirin leaned forward quickly to pull the blindfold off the black-haired male.

“Look at us when you come, Parvis,” Strife instructed, catching Parv’s blown-out eyes.

“Kirin. Strife.”

The names were mere breaths on his lips as Parvis finally found his much sought climax. He went limp on the pedestal, and his two lovers took a moment to appreciate their thoroughly wrecked pet. If they had done their job, he would be sore for at least a few days. And then, well then he would be crawling back to them to beg for more. They could certainly do with more of this in their lives.

Strife gently removed the clamps from Parv’s nipples after allowing the man a second to regain at least some semblance of composure. He swiped his thumbs tauntingly over the reddened nubs as well, just for good measure. With one arm, Kirin scooped up Parv, ignoring his complaints that he was perfectly capable of walking, and with the other, he loosened the rope binding his wrists.

“Let’s clean you up before bed.”

“But I'll only get dirty again later.”

“Only if you keep talking like that, you will."


End file.
